The application relates to a scooter.
Scooters, in general, are known for centuries and described in many publications in various versions. They are still used today by children and young people for playing purposes and increasingly also by adults in daily commute and even for commercial purposes.
Nevertheless, not too much has changed in their construction and, in particular, in how they are used.
When rolling along, i.e., riding without pushing, the rider with his supporting foot stands at the front of the footboard, while his pushing foot stands in a short resting position at the back of the narrow footboard, roughly in line behind his supporting foot.
In this position, in which the rider stands with both feet on the usually narrow footboard, he has only poor lateral stability. That is why he is forced to always hold on to, and also support himself by, the horizontal handlebar with both hands.
Another quite major disadvantage of the traditional scooter is the following.
Although in free-riding scooters the rider stands centrally with respect to the steering column, the rider tilts sideways during each pushing operation and gets into a laterally inclined position, especially as the foot plate of the footboards of typical scooters is relatively high due to its design. As a consequence, as a counter measure, at each pushing operation, the rider must support himself with his opposite hand on the handlebar. As a result, the steering of the scooter is unsteady and inaccurate, and the pushing is difficult. Furthermore, after each pushing operation the rider must move upwards from the inclined position, to then again stand centrally with respect to the steering column. For this reason, riding with the traditional scooters is quite tiring, especially for adults with a higher body weight, especially for longer distances.